


A Soul Burden

by Semi_Weird_Shipper



Series: Weirdo's Slasher/Bad Guy Stories [9]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Suspense, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper
Summary: In this world everyone's main destiny is to find and live the rest of their lives with their soul mate. You've been searching for nearly five years now and still haven't found your soul mate... Well... Until someone posted a viral picture of Michael Myers's soul mark and you felt instantly bound.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader
Series: Weirdo's Slasher/Bad Guy Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744741
Comments: 10
Kudos: 185





	A Soul Burden

**Author's Note:**

> **A shout out to all fellow slasher fans and authors:** So the soul mate/soul mark concept is something mainly used in anime universes, however I wanted to see what it would be like to imply it to slashers. Personally I had a lot of fun imagining and writing this story, and think it would be just as fun to imply soul mates to other slashers, especially in a universe like Dead by Daylight. Just imagine Jason Voorhees going to hit you with his machete only to see your soul mark on your arm or something- instant heavy breathing... Lol. 
> 
> If you like this story and the soul mate concept, then I highly encourage you all to give it future consideration for your own stories. I'd very much love to see what you amazing artist/authors could create :)

Sitting down at your kitchen table, you fold one leg underneath you, breathing in the delicious lingering scent of the dinner you had just eaten. It had been quite the day. Despite liking your job, it did have its own way of being stressful. At least you were home now, bathing in the comforts of your night time clothes and enjoying the internal warmth caged in the thick wooden walls that were happily shielding out all the winter air. You took a drink of your beverage and set the cup down in content before reaching out for your laptop and scooting it closer.

It was time to do your taxes. Not necessarily a favorable task, but a necessary and efficient one. But first... You cross your fingers in hope. You would check your app to see if you had gotten any updates yet. Not a day went by that you didn't check it. Some times you'd even check it up to five times a day, desperately hoping to see the outstanding word 'congratulations'. However, your hope had been futile so far. It had been five years now, and you had your name and picture posted on three different apps, yet not a single one ever brought the news you yearned so strongly to have.

Soul mates were what everyone lived for in this world. No one could stand living without one. It was an undeniable, commonly shared link between all living people. Once you were born, your body bore a marking that matched to only one other person, and it was your goal as a human being to seek that person out and live the rest of your lives together. It was said that the soul bond was invented to provoke destiny and purpose. It gave people hope that no matter how hard things may seem, there was always something greater they had to search for. Their soul mate.

Ever since you were able to understand it, you desperately sought out your soul mate, searching as hard as you possibly could to find them. Placing a hand against the soft material covering your lower waist, you took in a deep breath, wondering who your soul mate was and when you would find them. Were they even still alive? It was a possibility that they weren't, but it wasn't something to dwell too heavily on. There were too many reasons not to make such wild assumptions. Unless you truly knew who they were, you couldn't afford to assume why exactly it was that you couldn't find them. All you could do was hope that you would eventually succeed.

Opening up the app on your laptop, you type in your information and close your eyes. Your heart swelled in anticipation. Even though you had done this probably way over a thousand times, you still always found a way to feign excitement. Don't underestimate the hopeful feelings though. So far one hundred percent of that time the anticipation was chased away by disappointment and sorrow. Emotions you couldn't afford to have in case some time tomorrow or even the next minute you would find your soul mate. You'd be prepared to say goodbye to those negative feelings for forever.

After sensing the loading screen was finished, you hesitantly allow your eyes to flutter open, revealing the neat, appropriate contents of your profile. It held a picture of your face, your soul mark, and your name. You didn't give any personal descriptions though. Just enough for someone to match you up with your soul mate if they ever decided to use this app. Your eyes traced down to the degrading yellow bar that held the ever so disappointing caption 'temporarily unmatched'. Your heart uncontrollably wilted at the sight, and your eyes felt heavy. Well... There goes another night.

You slump back in your seat, eyes drifting off to the side. A tidal wave of negative thoughts and doubt tried to wash over you, and it took more than just willpower to fight it back, but you still felt the pain. Feeling rather tired, you decided that you would simply go to bed early tonight. It was best to get rest in case another hard day of work had to commence. Looking back to the screen as you got ready to power off your lap top, you caught sight of something very peculiar and felt your body instantly pause.

There was a rather large amount of messages in your account inbox. Besides the occasional friend boasting or trying to boost your confidence, there were never hardly that many messages. Heart rate suddenly rising, you click on your inbox, your eyes and mind flooded with the wild words inside.

_'You one unlucky chick... That the mark of a psychopath.'_

_'Yeah that mark belongs to michael myers.'_

_'OH you poor thing.'_

_'Have you told him yet?'_

_'lol, he'd probably kil her if she did that.'_

And the messages went on and on, most of them from people who couldn't believe that your soul mate was this mysterious Michael Myers and their greatest apologies for your unfortunate burden. You, however, didn't quite understand what was going on, so you quickly opened up a different tab and typed in the name everyone had so graciously provided. Blood boiling hot, you felt like you were about to hyperventilate. Had you finally found your soul mate? Your fingers trembled as several different images and articles popped up, eyes going wide. It was him. Michael Myers. A man who was around the same age as you but with a large, strong body, short, curly brown hair and hasty blue eyes. He had a scar on his left eye. Idly you wonder if it still worked. But that wasn't quite important yet.

After typing in his name, you went back and put in 'soul mark' beside it, body going tense after you hit enter. The screen changed, and you stopped breathing at what you saw. One picture.... One picture was all it took to confirm the truth. Two guards held up a heavily bound Michael Myer's shirt, revealing the rounded mark on his lower stomach. There was no denying it. The triangular pattern inside the circle proved it. It was him. He was your soul mate.

For a few minutes, all you could do was stare blankly at the screen, eyes red and dry from not blinking. You were breathing deeply, heart tight and pounding quickly. Happiness, relief, hysteria and fear froze you to your very core. It was only until the next few questions clicked in that you finally went back and read over the headlines about the mysterious Michael Myers. Pictures of bodies appeared, along with names and subtitles of many similar subjects. That pure joy that had taken over your body stayed but did not keep warm, especially when you clicked on a random news article.

A reporter standing in front of a fancy white house covered in police tape had his head tilted down as he spoke the sad, cold words, "A terrible tragedy has happened here today in Haddonfield as the escaped convict Michael Myers has just been condemned for the murders of five residents."

You let out a sudden, shaky breath, chest growing tighter and tighter with each passing sentence. Apparently Michael Myers had been a killer ever since he was six years old, and his recent escape caused up to seven casualties. Your eyes watered as you watch all those sad, traumatized faces cry endlessly in the background of the news reporter who spoke such words of despair. Guilt flooded your heart even though this had nothing to do with you. He was your soul mate. It just seemed... right to feel responsible. 

As you learned more and more about the ominous, ill minded Michael Myers, you found yourself torn into a dozen different shreds, each shred being an emotion you couldn't decide on. You were absolutely rejoiced having finally found your soul mate, but given who it was, you also felt guilty, sad and afraid. People were shaming you and acting as if you were suffering a great deal of despair which caused burning frustration to strangle your veins. Hope and determination told you that there was still a chance things could turn out for the better while doubt pounded against your heart, trying to invade you with the common sense that it was solely best to stay far away from this situation. All night you stayed up researching and thinking, trying to decide on what to do and soon you came to a final decision.

You would go visit him. 

Psychopath or not, Michael was your soul mate. You couldn't control the burning desire, passion and attraction you felt towards him. It was the law of nature. It couldn't be helped. You were bound to each other by soul. Everything about him you were meant to accept and love. His looks, his abilities and even his intentions were all things you were supposed to support. Depending on the horrific terms of his reputation, you sincerely hoped that maybe you could change the way he looked at the world. After all, that's what soul mates are for. So unless he was absolutely brain damaged, he would have no choice but to accept that you are his soul mate.

This would be risky business, you understood. It was best to approach it at a professional pace. First you would call the facility and schedule a visit after revealing your identification. Then you would spend that waiting time preparing a speech or set of questions to ask. You needed to work on keeping your body in check and not let it get too overwhelmed by your mixed up emotions. This was for him... for both of you. People can say that being bound to Michael Myers was a burden, but you believed better in him.

...

It only took less than a week to get you a visitation with the patient Michael Myers. It was definitely a lot sooner than you expected, but his therapist immediately found a special spot for you on his roster after he learnt who exactly you were. Trying not to seem too overwhelmed or overwhelming, you dressed in casually appropriate clothes. You wanted to impress your soul mate, but not like that. This was an entirely different person. He was unique. He required more efficient approaches.

Pocketing the photo of your soul mark, you look at the large, unwholesome facility holding your soul mate captive and breathe out calmly. This was it. You had been sitting in your car for thirty minutes now, simply trying to steady your composure. You were plenty early, but that was only because you knew you'd need time to relax before you went in for the ride. For a few minutes you took time to wonder if Michael ever even thought of his soul mate. Was it something that was even important to him? Did he ever believe that somewhere on this planet you existed solely for him as he did for you? Why kill innocent people when he could have sought out the very person who could bring his heart peace and joy?

They were questions you had asked yourself over a hundred times by now. There was no way of knowing how Michael thought or believed. The only way you would know for sure is if you yourself tried talking to him. Dr. Loomis already declared that Michael wasn't one to talk, and that even his therapy was dwindling by thin threads with each passing year. However, Michael could speak and he could feel. His intentions were to appear as if he were pure evil, but Dr. Loomis believed that there was more to him than what anyone else could imagine.

This therapist was definitely very close to Michael- if the hour long phone call hadn't been enough to confirm that. Dr. Loomis held a truck load of hope for Michael Myers, and with you as his soul mate, he found even more hope that there might actually be a final break through. You certainly hoped so.

Once there was five minutes before your check in time, you gathered up all your composure and grabbed your keys. Exiting and locking your car, you walk through the crowded parking lot, smiling nervously at nurses passing nearby. There were a few stranded men about wearing either neat straight jackets or cheap gowns. They gazed at you with either disinterest or all the interest in the world, and that caused you to walk faster. Once you were inside, you felt your chest relax but only slightly.

The interior of the building was just as bland and as emotionless as the outside. Tiresome grey plaster walls, scratched, chalky white floors and not a single poster of inspiration hanging from the ancient looking hallways.

"How can I help you today, miss?" Asked a rather polite voice from a cut off office beside you.

Gasping lightly at the sudden, kind tone, you look over at the woman sitting behind the acrylic glass wall and smile before timidly walking toward her. "Hello," You swallow quickly, "My name is (y/n). I'm here to see Michael Myers."

"(Y/n)...." The woman went straight to typing at her keyboard, eyes, focused intently on the screen as she drew out her voice. "Alright, wait just one moment please, ma'am." She reached out for her telephone and began to quickly type in a number.

You nod patiently and look around. There were a few nurses quietly wandering down the halls, some dragging along with them a suited patient. "Hello, Mr. Loomis? Yes, I have a visitor for Michael Myers... A miss (y/n)... Yes... Alright, I'll tell her." Your eyes flit back to the kind woman who sat down the phone and smiled brightly up at you, "Mr. Loomis will be right out, miss, if you'd like to take a seat right there."

"Alright, thank you," You say genuinely and nod, returning the smile and turning to sit down at a small, rather uncomfortable group of chairs. When you were seated, you exhale shakily, reminding yourself to stay calm. You look down at your hands and acknowledge the small trembling of them, fingers clenching into a fist over and over to try and get your muscles to relax, but you couldn't help it.

You were about to meet your soul mate- who happens to be a giant, dangerous mass murderer- for the first time. All the mixed up emotions deep inside you felt as if they were battling heavily amongst each other, causing you to sweat, shake and bite your lip. Anticipation burned in your chest while hope welled inside your heart. Soul mates were destined for each other. You felt pretty cliché for believing in such a fairy-tale quote, but more people believed it than an average person would think. Maybe you were wrong to believe so strongly in it. Maybe everyone else was too. Maybe... maybe all this pent up loneliness and desire led to the desperate acceptance of your murderous soul mate.

No. You closed your eyes and tightened your fists in your lap. You didn't accept any of the things Michael had done. You didn't approve or support it either. But you did want to support Michael because you believed that you could change him. You believed that you could bring out the good in his heart and inspire him to want to do better. Sure he'd be locked up probably for the rest of his life, but even living on knowing that you had succeeded in bringing him happiness made you all the more confident in your decision.

"Good Morning, Mrs. (y/n)," Said a friendly, old voice toward the side of you.

Looking up, you immediately stand to your feet and smile at the nicely dressed therapist who lifted his right hand out in front of you, saying politely, "I'm Dr. Loomis. I hope you found your way here alright?"

"It was a cramped flight but I made it," You smile and nod quickly, internally lecturing yourself for letting your excitement show so vividly. You shake his hand gently and say, "Thank you for letting me come so soon."

"Oh it's a pleasure, my dear," Dr. Loomis gestured to the middle hallway and began to walk along beside you, "I'm very glad that you could make it. I'm curious though. How do you feel about Michael being your soul mate?"

You gaze down and let your shoulders tense up a little as you admitted, "Surprised and a little nervous... To tell you the truth, my minds actually all over the place. I never expected meeting my soul mate... would be like this."

"Don't fret, my dear," Dr. Loomis' voice was holding just a hint of determination through all the collected calmness, "It's only natural for you to feel so addled. After all, this is Michael we're talking about."

"I'm honestly not sure what to say to him," You mumble to yourself, body growing more tense with each passing step, "After we talked on the phone, I've tried thinking about it, but I just don't know."

"And that's perfectly fine, Mrs. (y/n)," Dr. Loomis stopped and gave you a small, calming bow of his head, "You don't have to jump to conclusions too soon. Just sit down, take your time and approach him how you see fit. We have him all ready for you."

You sucked in a quick breath and nod, looking boldly at the large, steel door behind the therapist. This was it. How had it happened so fast? You wondered, thinking how all those long waited years felt as if they transformed into mere seconds. Seconds spent standing before the very door that would introduce you to the one person who you had sought after your whole life.

"Whenever you are ready, dear," Dr. Loomis held out a key.

You gulped and nodded your head, forcing your body to relax although it was still mostly tense. You tried to maintain steady breathing as you watch Dr. Loomis unlock the door. He then stepped forward and held it open for you. Eyes wide and burning from the lack of regular blinking, you slowly walk forward, already spotting the large brown haired man slouching casually in a steel chair, wrists cuffed to the heavy table.

"Sorry for the suddenness, Michael, but this is a visitor who really wanted to meet you," Dr. Loomis explained thoroughly from beside you whilst still holding the door open, "And she's very special so I want you to behave for her, please." With that, the therapist gave Michael and you a nod of acknowledgement and left, lightly closing the door behind you.

Alone now, you kept unconsciously staring at the man sitting from across the titanium table. He was wearing a white uniform similar to the other patients, and held no expression on his rather attractive face. Even cuffed up and relaxed he was intimidating. You felt breathless and immobile. Honestly you weren't even sure how long you had been staring before finally regaining common sense. Shaking your head softly, you made way for the presented chair and slowly sat down, arms coming out to rest on the table.

"Hello Michael," Your lips wobbled as you smiled at him, heart clenching at the lack of reaction, "My name is (y/n). I just flew in from (state/country) once I found out that you-that we... Well..."

You closed your eyes and swallowed an intrusive lump in your throat, fingers pressing together tightly as you prepared yourself to say it. Eyes opening hesitantly, you avoid looking at him directly as you say softly, "You and I... are soul mates."

A silence as heavy as the moon took over the small, cramped room, and suddenly a deep deal of dread washed through you causing you to ache with doubt and fear. When you looked up to see what his reaction was, you felt your rapidly beating heart crack slightly at noticing that he still held no expression of interest. The only change was that his head was tilted more to the left than upright. You vastly blink back the threat of tears and forced your confidence back forward.

"I had been using a marking app when I found out... People kept on messaging me silly things about how they were sorry for me, and that I was unlucky to have to bear this burden... But the truth is I..." You sucked in a breath and looked him in the eye, saying truthfully with a heavy chest, "I don't consider you being my soul mate as a burden at all."

Your eyes were so close to watering over, but you still somehow managed to keep them back. Even though he hadn't uttered a word or reacted even with the slightest eye twitch, you still let out the aching words of hope and truth your heart had caged up all this time. "I'm happy," You say genuinely, lips drawn into a content smile, "I'm happy that you're my soul mate."

You continue to stare at him, waiting... watching. Hoping that at any moment he would say something or even just smile back in acceptance. Your body was on the yearning edge now, about to slip off into the pit of despair if he didn't do something soon.

"Michael," You try not to sound too desperate or hopeful as you lean forward and ask, "Is there anything you can tell me? Anything at all?"

You stare deep into his eyes, trying with all your might to map out one sliver of a hint of an emotion. But it never happened. Besides the frequent, casual blink, Michael's bland, careless expression wouldn't change. He didn't move and didn’t talk. A sad part of you wondered if he was even listening. The thought that maybe he possibly didn't care at all made most of your hope deflate.

You sunk back in your chair some, smile now weakly being forced as you tried one last time. "Are you happy at all?" You squint your eyes and bit your lip, head shaking slowly, "Do you even care that I'm here?"

No response. No reaction. No hope.

"I see," You nod and quickly look down in your lap, hands shakily going to pull out the tissue in your pocket. Previously you had planned to put it into use for tears of joy. You hadn't imagined it would come to this. As soon as one tear slipped out, you wiped it away and stood up, quickly turning away from the seated man, "I'll leave you alone now."

Exiting the room, you attempted to make a bee line down the hallway. Dr. Loomis called your name and you paused, looking back at him only to see him nod in understanding. Ushering your way outside the facility, you more or less sprint to your car. Once you were inside, you released a heavy, strangling breath and sag against the seat, hand coming up to hold your forehead.

So this is what it was going to be like, huh? You pulled out the picture of your soul mark from your pocket. Being so anxious you forgot to show it to him, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway. You tossed it into the floor board after letting all your pent up tears unleash. Leaning forward, you grasp the steering wheel and press your head to it, sobbing gently.

All your life you had imagined the amazement, wonder and joy that would come from finally discovering your soul mate. It was a force of habit. All your fantasies, dreams and wishes had been fueled by optimism and hope that had always felt irion strong. You were able to hold on for this long, and you had been prepared to wait even longer. Never did you suspect that things could collapse so greatly.

Inside, your heart was now thoroughly crushed by the truth that your soul mate didn't care about you and probably never would. The abandonment of hope, longing and joy had left your lungs aching and scarred. Anymore it would be difficult to breathe. Out of all the people in the world, Michael Myers was your soul mate. No, you hadn't changed your mind any. You still loved him. It's just what soul mates do. They believe in each other. But it was apparent that Michael obviously didn't feel that way towards you. And most likely... He never would.

After crying for a while, you went back inside the facility, gave your explanation to Dr. Loomis and left shortly after.

...

Two years had passed since then. To avoid the constant blabber from people throwing sorrow and prayer at you, you switched states and jobs. You wondered if you should even change your name and hair style some times, because it seemed as though everywhere you went, someone had something to say about Michael Myers and you. Over time you had gotten to the point you ignored those obnoxious people and found a way around the stupid conversations.

Alone was how life was now. Being in an apartment that allowed them, you had decided to adopt a kitten a while back to keep you company. Over the past year he had grown and became your closest friend. Family members still frequently checked up on you and visited you at times which kept you stable, but the hopelessness you still withheld never went away. Sadly, you didn't think anything could save you from this deadly deep, lonely, utterly sad pit of self destruction.

You had deleted your soul mark matching apps for obvious reasons long ago. Some times you wondered if you should try one of those 'Widowed Soul' match apps to see if there was any chance you could still find someone in a similar predicament. But it just felt too wrong. No matter the pain, you were still loyal to your soul mate. You still loved him. It would feel too wrong and too fake to try and find anyone else.

There was nothing to do now. Months after meeting Michael, Dr. Loomis would call you every so often to give you updates which were never in your favor. He simply explained to you that Michael still hadn't showed a change of heart, but he promised to keep trying. After about a year you broke your phone and didn't bother to call back any longer. It hurt too much to hear the never ending news of misfortune over and over again. If a miracle was going to happen, then it might as well fall right out of the sky and crush you.

As you got ready for bed, all dressed up in your pajamas and waiting for your hair to dry, you look over your book shelf and wonder what would be a nice, quick evening story to read before bed. You wanted something juicy to distract these unimportant emotions roused up from this troublesome day. When you were about to pick one, you heard your cat hiss suddenly and growl from the foot of your bed.

"Vennie?" You ask in concern, bending down to look at the retreating cat, "What's wrong boy?" Your precious cat named 'Venom' continued to stare at the opened bedroom door, eyes wide and tail puffed as he hissed lightly over and over again.

Eyes squinting in suspicion, you reached for your electric lantern and powered it up, quickly exiting your bedroom to wander down the hallway. First you checked your bathroom and then the living room, curious to know what could be causing your cat to be acting so strange. Well, you didn't believe in ghost so that was out of the picture. Usually Venom didn't act up unless he heard a loud noise like a lawnmower or vacuum. But at this time of night, there wasn't bound to be such technical sounds about.

Once you wandered into your kitchen and peeked around, you decided to call it quits and make it back to your bedroom. Maybe if you gave your cat a treat he'd calm down. You shrugged, turning around only to run face first into something solid yet soft at the same time. Uttering a surprised sound, you quickly look up only to see a familiar white mask staring down at you.

Your first response was a scream. You dropped your lantern and scattered back like a child who had seen a monster. Your hip hit the counter but you ignored the flare of burning pain and continued to back up as much as you could. You knew that mask. It was the Michael Myers mask, and based on that tall, strong body, it was the real thing and definitely not a prank like last time.

Gaping and uttering repetitive noises of fear and shock, you accidentally end up backing yourself into the corner behind your kitchen table. Michael slowly maneuvered toward you, his movements slow and measured. "Michael," You whispered in a small whine of disbelief, "But... how?"

'Why' was more of the question.

He stopped in front of you, his body hulking and large and dangerous. You were nothing compared to his mass and brutality. Words were frozen in your chest as twisted emotions rang all throughout your immobilized body. Your mind asked thousands of questions your voice could not manage to repeat, and your eyes felt as though they were beating as hard as your heart.

Michael lifted his hand out. You gasp and try to squeeze back against the wall, trembling invulnerably at his unknown intentions. He hooked your pajama bottoms with two of his large fingers and pulled down slightly, exposing your lonely soul mark.

You were paralyzed, completely unable to do anything. Your mouth remained gaped and dry, throat full and ready with questions and screams that were dead to you. If this was shock, then you might as well just pass out, because it honestly felt like you could do so at any second. You utter a small noise as he released your pajamas and reached up to take off his mask. In awe, confused, afraid and unquenchably excited, your eyes widened at the sight of his exposed face. He was just as handsome as he was all those years back. His hair had even grown a little.

Michael dropped the mask and moved closer, pinning you to the wall with his large body. Shaking madly, you look down at his chest when you feel is hand resting gently on your neck all the sudden, obviously in the position of choking. You let a tear slip out. Is this how it was going to end? Should you be happy? Could there be a more honorable way to die than by the hand of your own soul mate? Or was it just plain sad?

You felt yourself uncontrollably smile even though the pain you felt was far from any kind of happiness. You were just... relieved. Relieved because now it could finally end. You realized from the last time that this ending wasn't meant to be anything close to happy or peaceful or dignified. You believed you would die alone, but now- however the heck it was possible- you could die by the hands of your soul mate. Was it healthy to be happy about such a thing? Not at all. But you had given up all hope for a happy ending, so you might as well look forward to the sad one.

You closed your eyes and leaned into him, wanting to feel his big, warm body and imagine all the hugs, cuddles and intimacy that you would never get to experience in those large arms. If only, you thought to yourself, if only you had tried harder. Then maybe it would never of had to come to this. 

Expecting death or pain at any moment, you opened your eyes in surprise when the hand on your neck moved to your chin and slowly lifted it up. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off a different Fandom I'm writing for. I'm not sure if I'll continue it. Depending on credit and results, I might give it some consideration, but for now I thank you for reading.


End file.
